No eres tú, es tu teléfono
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato está harto de que Mimi encuentre más interesante su teléfono que él mismo y tiene la necesidad de echarle una miradita..., el asunto está en que ella no lo descubra. / Para Chia :3
Buenas, Buenas. Vengo con un one-shot cortito para mi querida Parabatai, Chia :3

Éste fic ha surgido bajo la idea de un Yamato celoso porque Mimi le podría prestar más atención a su teléfono móvil que a él y pues..., a ver qué tal me ha salido xD

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Yamato está harto de que Mimi encuentre más interesante su teléfono que él mismo y tiene la necesidad de echarle una miradita..., el asunto está en que ella no lo descubra.

* * *

 **.**

 **No eres tú... Es tu teléfono**

 **.**

Mimi tecleaba con ganas en su teléfono celular, tanto así que el "tick tick" que emitían las teclas, comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Trató de mantener la vista fija al televisor donde Mamma Mia iba a por la mitad y Mimi no había hecho más que mirar su teléfono celular. Era uno de los musicales favoritos de la Tachikawa y ya lo habían visto casi treinta veces en lo que iba su relación, como que cuando nada más eran amigos, la vieron cien veces..., ciento treinta veces viendo ese musical horrible de mujeres con sus historias de amor y lo hacía por ella, maldita sea. ¿Y en dónde estaba la atención de su novia en la reproducción número ciento treinta y uno de Mamma Mia? En su smartphone.

―Tengo hambre ―Dijo Yamato con la intención de que ella dejara de lado su teléfono. Decir esas dos palabras conseguían dos cosas: qué Mimi quiera preparar algo para ambos o vayan a la cocina a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos comer. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran válidas para él.

―Puedes preparar emparedados ―Soltó la chica como si nada.

Está bien, había una tercera reacción a sus palabras: que Mimi lo ignorara. Al diablo.

―¿Qué tanto escribes? ―Preguntó Yamato sin interesarle sonar agradable o no. Ella emitió una risita sin dejar de escribir que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Ella lo miró como despertando de su letargo.

―Ops, disculpa no te prestaba atención..., ¿decías?

Yamato tuvo el impulso de arrebatarle el celular y lanzarlo a triturador de la cocina, pero claro, eso significaba que Mimi lo odiara y que tenga que dormir en el sofá durante un año si es que no estaba tan molesta; caso contrario, tendría que buscar cobijo al sofá de Takeru o Taichi.

Lo pensó bien y sólo emitió un gruñido, para ponerse de pie e ir a su habitación. Mimi lo seguiría y estaba seguro que le preguntaría su repentina acción. Ella odiaba que la dejara sola a mitad de la película. Sonrió ante su magnífico plan, pero los minutos fueron transcurriendo y de Mimi no tenía ni la sombra.

―¿Qué dem...? ―Volvió a la sala y la encontró con la vista puesta al teléfono, tecleando y tecleando―. ¿Podrías decirme qué es tan importante que no puedas dejar el teléfono?

Mimi lo miró sorprendida y sonrió.

―¿Y los emparedados?

Hasta allí, se dijo y tomó el teléfono de Mimi en mano.

―¡Yam-! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Devuélmelo! ―Exigía ella de pié, mas éste sólo lo levantaba sobre su cabeza. Mimi intentaba escalar por su ropa, pegando saltos como una niña y Yamato supo que la venganza era dulce.

―¿Podríamos tener una tarde normal? ¿Sin teléfonos ni nada?

―¡Estaba escribiendo un texto muy importante! ―Reclamaba ella con el mismo baile de saltar y agarrarse de la playera de su novio. Desventajas de tener un novio alto.

―Puedes hacerlo después, ¿no te parece? ¿O es demasiado importante? ―Preguntó Yamato frunciendo el ceño.

―No es de incumbencia tuya. ¡Yo no ando preguntándote sobre qué haces tanto con tu teléfono!

―Es porque casi no lo uso ―Se atrevió a decir y era verdad. Mimi dejó de saltitear, mirándolo indignada.

―Pues no es culpa mía que no tengas a nadie a quien escribir ―Yamato detuvo todo pensamiento al oírle decir eso pero Mimi no parecía nada arrepentida.

―¿Escribías con alguien?

―Dah. Obviamente. ¿Me lo das? ―No supo qué lo golpeó más, el saber que su novia escribía con alguien más o su total desinterés en el tema.

Ya no le resultó graciosa la escena y le devolvió el teléfono sin resistencia. Ella lo tomó ceñuda y regresó al sofá con las molestas mujeres de Mamma Mia de fondo.

Tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves. Mimi lo oyó y levantó la mirada del teléfono.

―¿A dónde vas?

―No es de tu incumbencia ―Dicho eso, salió del departamento rumbo al único lugar que se le ocurría.

* * *

―Eres una niña.

―Ya, cállate ―Yamato no quería que le recriminaran las cosas―. ¿Podrías intentar estar de mi lado una sola vez?

Taichi rodó los ojos y se llevó a la boca su vaso de cerveza.

―No somos el círculo de amiguitas que dicen "Ella tiene la culpa. Tú eres especial y ella no lo vale". ¡Aquí golpeamos la mesada del bar con los vasos y gritamos como machos!

―No golpees la mesa, por favor ―Pidió Koushiro junto a él. Taichi lo hizo de todas maneras y la mirada ceñuda de Jun desde la otra punta le hizo encogerse de hombros―. Ella odia que lo hagas.

―No sólo ella ―Reiteró Yamato bebiendo de su vaso.

Takeru, quien se ubicaba del otro lado de su hermano mayor, dio palmadas a su espalda como consuelo.

―Creo que sería bueno que des a Mimi su espacio ―Ofreció su menor―. Sabes como es ella, que cuando se siente ofuscada, simplemente se aleja. No creo que soportes eso.

―¿Por quién me tomas? ―Reclamó y la mirada de sus tres amigos se volcaron sobre él con la misma expresión.

―Te deprimirías años ―Yamato fulminó con los ojos al Yagami―. Lo digo de verdad y es porque te quiero.

―Cállate.

―Todos nos ponemos mal si Mimi se molesta con alguno de nosotros ―Ofreció Koushiro―. Podrías hablarlo con ella y...

―Que me ignore por estar con el teléfono.

―O puedes pegarte el teléfono a la frente ―Dijo su hermano y Yamato enarcó una ceja.

―Cuando Sora pasa mucho tiempo con el teléfono y eso no es que suceda con mucha continuidad ―Habló Taichi―, se lo quito y lo guardo en mis boxers.

La cara de desagrado de sus amigos lo hicieron sonreír divertido.

―Eres un marrano. No entiendo como Sora sigue contigo.

―Cállate. Soy muy higiénico y siempre que hago eso, acabamos en buenos términos ―Sonrió picaramente pero los otros tres siguieron con esa expresión de desagrado.

―Seguirás siendo un marrano aún si te huele a menta allí abajo ―Koushiro y Takeru rieron por lo bajo―. Me molesta que preste más atención a su teléfono móvil cuando estamos juntos.

―Estás celoso de su celular ―Canturreó Takeru, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

―¿Cómo puedo estar celoso de un aparato?

―Pues te quejas mucho de él ―Ofreció Koushiro encogido de hombros.

―No estoy celoso y menos de un aparato ―Esa ronda de charla comenzaba a hartarle la paciencia.

―Escucha, deja el drama y consigue el teléfono de Mimi ―Los tres miraron a Taichi como si acabara de profesar alguna lengua inentendible―. No me miren así, no es nada imposible.

―Estamos hablando de Mimi, Taichi ―Dijo Takeru―. Ella no se separa de su teléfono.

―No es eso lo más preocupante... ―Secundó Koushiro―, ella mataría por su móvil.

Yamato frunció el ceño al pensarlo bien. Si Mimi lo descubría, no estaba seguro de lo que ella sería capaz. Sintió la mano de Taichi sobre su hombro; lo miró.

―Puedes no hacer nada y quedarte con la incertidumbre de qué tanto hace Mimi en su teléfono..., o quitarte la duda ―Las sonrisa de Taichi era definitiva y sus palabras habían calado en él más de lo que podría admitir en voz alta.

* * *

Cuando regresó al departamento, Mimi yacía dormida. Su semblante calmo al dormir y su cuerpo extendiéndose sobre toda la cama le hizo gracia y el enojo inicial pasó a segundo plano. Caminó hasta ella y se agachó para acariciar su cabello; eran uno de los detalles que tenía con ella cuando no lo veía. Sumido en sus pensamientos, le alertó una ligera vibración sobre la mesa de noche. La luz del teléfono de Mimi llamó su atención con la llegada de un mensaje. Un impulso automático fue el de tomar el móvil, pero detuvo todo movimiento.

Mas la voz de Taichi asaltó su mente...

 _«Puedes no hacer nada y quedarte con la incertidumbre de qué tanto hace Mimi en su teléfono..., o quitarte la duda»_

Sus dedos temblaron y su mente se volvió un revoltijo de pensamientos. Acercó su mirada a la pantalla y leer el nombre de "Ken Ichijouji" fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar una decisión con la misma rapidez en que tomó el móvil de su novia.

¿Por qué escribía con Ken? ¿Acaso necesitaba algo del detective? No, si Mimi se aburre con las series policíacas. ¿O acaso se volvería como su madre, Natsuko, que comienza a tener fantasías con bomberos? Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que la nueva relación de su madre con un muchacho bombero sea el caso de Mimi. ¿Mimi tenía fantasías con policías? ¿Pensaría en Ken cuando lo hacen? ¿Acaso el uniforme de verdad gusta tanto a las mujeres? ¿Por qué él no tenía un uniforme? Bueno, técnicamente tenía uno: un traje negro para el trabajo; no podía pedir mucho siendo un aburrido ingeniero aeronáutico. Y si en el caso se volviera astronauta, tampoco podía imaginarse a Mimi ardiendo de deseo al verlo con el pamposo traje blanco.

¡No, maldita sea, no! Eso debía parar y ya.

Trató de ingresar la clave pero le daba incorrecto. Sólo habían cinco intentos para conseguir dar con la respuesta y él ya iba por la tercera vez.

 _«Confía en Mimi...; ella te quiere y lo sabes»_ La voz de Koushiro también se hizo lugar en su mente. Ya llevaban tres años de novios; es la relación más larga que tuvo desde que tenía memoria..., de hecho, es la única relación seria que tuvo.

¿Pensaba dejar ir aquello por lo que trabajaron tanto? Maldijo en su interior. Era susceptible a esa sensación de saberse abandonado por una mujer; lo perseguía desde niño y era la principal razón por la que todos sus noviazgos se volvían pasajeros..., salvo con Mimi. Ella tenía la facilidad de ahuyentar todos sus miedos y hacerlo sentir seguro en ella, de volver a recuperar un poco de esa confianza que el tiempo le arrebataba.

 _Ella..._

Dejó el teléfono de regreso en la mesa con los tres intentos dados. Miró el aparato y dejó salir aire tras un suspiro profundo. Debía confiar en Mimi.

―¿Yamato? ―La voz somnolienta de Mimi llegó a él. Se volvió a verla, con el cabello alborotado y un hilillo de saliva corriendo por su comisura. Sonrió y se acercó a ella, besó sus labios sin pensarlo. Él la tomó por sorpresa pero ella lo recibió con ganas, acunándolo entre sus piernas mientras se besaban, subiendo la temperatura en ambos.

* * *

Yamato llegó del trabajo con el cuerpo agotado y las ganas de morir en su cama clamaban por todos sus poros. Tenía pensado llegar, darse una ducha y sentenciarse fuera de servicio hasta que el sol volviera a salir.

Ver a Mimi sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos, mirando a la puerta a la espera suya, le generó incertidumbre.

―Hol...

―Ishida-san ―Habló ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yamato dio un paso en reversa; esa mujer no era Mimi. Su sonrisa inocente y su voz aniñada pero pronunciando su apellido y el maldito honorífico al final, le hacían ser consciente que Mimi reclamaba sangre y en abundancia. Sudó frío. Ella casi nunca se molestaba de esa manera, pero ahora estaba delante de un nuevo nivel de enojo...

―Mi..., Mimi ―Se aclaró la garganta, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo_. ¿Cómo estás?

―Muy bien y ¿usted, Ishida-san? ―Nuevamente oírla llamarlo así lo desesperó―. ¿Por qué no vamos a charlar en el cuarto?

―¿Sucede algo? ―Preguntó frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza. Ella rio con inocencia.

―Para nada ―Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se adelantara y con duda, caminó rumbo al cuarto.

Sentía los pasos de Mimi detrás suyo y podía oler esa sonrisa sombría siguiéndole. No sabía lo que hizo como para que Mimi esté así; por supuesto, cuando entró a su cuarto y vio el teléfono de Mimi sobre la mesa de noche, todo cobró sentido..., y entonces supo que la había fregado..., y muy mal.

―¿Sabías que todo el armamento policial requiere un permiso de adquisición? No puedes conseguirlo porque sí ―Habia dicho Mimi con esa voz inocente. Yamato retrocedió al verla poner seguro a la puerta y guardar la llave en su tocador. Todos los movimientos de la castaña eran lentos y premeditados, con una gracilidad felina que lo comenzaba a poner de nervios.

―¿P..., por qué me dices eso?

―Sencillo... ―Dijo ella, caminando hacia él, arrinconándolo contra la cama hasta hacerlo caer sobre ésta―. Ken me lo explicó al pedirle que me regale un par de esposas por mi cumpleaños.

―¿Ken? ―Ella asintió.

Sentándose a horcajadas de sus caderas, Mimi lo echó espalda contra el colchón, subiendo la sentada hasta estar sobre el pecho del hombre.

―Me dio unas clases rápidas de como esposar a alguien...; claro que la condición era hacerlo en caso extremo y pues..., tengo un novio desconfiado... ¿Qué debería de hacer con usted, Ishida-san?

Escuchar un "click" cuando ella echó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, le supo a un escalofrío, que sólo aumentó al sentir ambas muñecas fijas a la cabecera de su cama.

―¿Mimi?

Ella se puso de pie encima suyo, con ambos pies a cada lado de su pecho, mostrándole, desde lo alto, las llaves que correspondían a cada esposa y con una sonrisa dejó caer ambas al interior de su ropa interior. Yamato, sonrojado hasta los cabellos, no comprendía nada de lo que su novia estaba haciendo y la desesperación de saberse quieto contra su voluntad, lo sacaba de quicio. Entonces ella fue desnudándose lenta y tortuosamente, mirándolo con descaro y acercándose nuevamente a la cama. Lo único que quedó de prenda en su cuerpo era el hilo dental que cubría su zona baja, en conjunto con las llaves que podrían liberarlo.

―Pero no miré nada ni ingresé tu clave ―Ofreció Yamato ceñudo.

Mimi rio por lo bajo.

―Lo sé; fue un lindo gesto pero tus huella siguen estando allí. No lo tomes a mal, pero es sólo un recordatorio, amor: La próxima vez que trates de espiar en mi teléfono... ―Susurró al arrodillarse y permitir que su parte baja esté cada vez más cerca de su rostro―, ten por seguro que no seré tan complaciente..., Ya-ma-to... ―La vista no le molestaba, para nada; el problema estaba en que le encantaba pero con el cuerpo impedido, se sentía a su merced y era consciente que ella lo torturaría toda la noche.

Lección aprendida: Nunca volver a hacerse con el teléfono de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Ok, puede que no les guste y que quieran tirarme tomates y lo sé, yo les proveo de municiones Xd Chia, Parabatai, no me odies T.T

Aún así, espero que por lo menos se hayan reído un ratito aunque sea , yo lo hice al escribir xDD

Sin nada más por aportar, me despido deseándoles un bonito fin de semana :3

Besitos~


End file.
